Cab Ride
by potatorock
Summary: Louise and Logan run into each other and catch up.


They're both in their mid-late twenties. This also operates on the headcannon that Logan is trans.

Louise ran out to the street and waved down a cab. She was already half an hour late to meet Tina, and it was at least a 20 minute drive, not to mention the morning's traffic. The cab pulled up and she noticed someone sitting on the other side of the car, but she was in such a hurry that she didn't care.

"Fallon's Books on fifth, and gun it." She said to the driver while pulling her seatbelt on.

"Sure thing, but I've gotta drop him off on the way."

"Aw come on!" Louise exclaimed. She was late enough she really didn't need a detour. She turned to look at the person sharing the cab with her to try and talk him into letting her stop first. Grinning at her, was a tall guy in his late twenties with short blond hair. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "Why are you smiling like that?"

He looked at the driver. "Hey man is it okay if we go to her stop first? She seems to be in a hurry." He turn to Louise again "Right, Louise?"

"LOGAN!"

"Long time no see. I see you still have the bunny ears." He said while reaching up to flick on of the ears. She slapped his hand away and gave him a dirty look.

"Great I get to spend 20 minutes stuck in a car with _you_." Louise muttered, sinking into her seat.

"Looks like it'll be longer. Traffics backed up, we're going to be stuck here for a while. Might've been an accident."

"AAAAUUUGH!"

"What are you in such a hurry to get to anyways?" Logan asked. He figured they might as well catch up.

"Tina's doing a book signing and I promised I'd go, and I'm already late thanks to that stupid faulty alarm clock."

"Tina wrote a book? What's everyone else up to?"

"The usual. Gene's actually getting paid to make youtube videos, Mom and Dad are still running the restaurant."

"And you?"

"I'm in school. Doing some business courses and culinary. What have you been doing?"

"Mechanical engineering. I got a pretty good job out in Rossport."

"Is that where you've been this whole time?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"No" Louise scoffed. "I just hadn't seen you for a few weeks, and when I ran into some of your friends and asked them, they said you skipped town and weren't allowed to tell me anything else. You just kind of disappeared."

"Yeah… They kept it a secret so my parents wouldn't find me. I moved a few days after grad. I needed to get away from them. Haven't really spoken to them since."

Louise sat in shocked silence. Logan hadn't talked to his parents in ten years. She thought of Hawk and Chick and what her dad had promised her. She couldn't imagine not talking to her parents for ten years. No one breaking into song, no burger of the day, no more burn unit or Bob going 'oh my god' in the background (Every holiday they made a game of it. Take a shot every time you hear him say oh my god) Louise felt panic rise in her chest.

"Louise?" Logan asked as he touched her arm lightly. She jumped slightly and looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just… What happened? Like I know you didn't get along with them but I didn't think it was that bad."

"They had a really hard time accepting me. Like it was better than what most people got, but they'd still do little things and it got to be too much. So the day after grad I told them to either cut the shit or I'd leave, and my mom pulled the 'you'll always be our little girl' crap so I left."

"So what brought you back?"

"Buddie's getting married." Logan said. He looked over and noticed that Louise almost seemed disappointed in his answer. "Plus I wanted to see if you got any uglier."

"Ugh, you're such an ass." She said as she punched his arm. The car slowed and they both looked out the window. They were turning into the bookstore parking lot, passing large signs advertising Tina's book signing along the way. "I still hate you by the way." Louise said in a voice that was a bit softer than usual.

"Yeah I hate you too. You better get going, you're really late."

"Tina can wait another second." Louise replied while pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote her number on it and handed it to Logan while getting out of the cab. "Here. Don't disappear again okay?"

"Okay." Logan took the paper and stared at it for a second. Louise slammed the door and lent down to look through the open window.

"I guess this one's on you." She patted the side of the car signalling the driver to go. "Thanks for the ride Logan!" She shouted as the car drove away.

"Wait what… Oh come on!" Logan yelled. "Whatever, I'm almost late for the wedding."


End file.
